The present invention relates generally to occupant sensing for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to signaling the vehicle operator in response to a person being left in the vehicle.
Motor vehicles typically have a seat belt sensor that is used to detect the buckle being buckled or unbuckled. The sensing of the buckled or unbuckled state is performed after the ignition is started. An indicator is used to remind the vehicle operator to fasten the seat belt. Vehicles typically have only a driver seat belt sensor while the remaining seats do not have a seat belt sensor.
When transporting children, instances have been noted where children have been left in a vehicle for prolonged periods. This may happen especially for sleeping infants who make no noise. Thus the vehicle operator may forget about the infant. No means is currently provided for reminding a vehicle operator for the presence of other occupants.
Occupant sensing systems are known in which the temperature is detected and a motion detector is used to sense movement within the vehicle when the temperature is above an extreme temperature or below an extreme temperature. One problem with such a system is that at the time the vehicle operator leaves the vehicle the interior of the vehicle may be at a relatively safe temperature. The system notifies the driver in an extreme condition by sounding the horn. However, if the temperature subsequently rises or falls, the vehicle operator may be too far from the vehicle to hear the horn sounding.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an occupant sensing system that senses the presence of an occupant without the need for temperature sensing.
The present invention provides a system for detecting the presence of an occupant within a vehicle that has a seat belt sensor that generates a seat belt buckled signal and an ignition sensor generating an ignition-off signal. An indicator is also included in the system.
A controller is coupled to the seat belt sensor, the ignition sensor and the indicator. The controller controls the indicator in response to the seat belt buckled signal and the ignition-off signal.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for detecting the presence of an occupant within an automotive vehicle comprises generating a seat belt buckled signal, generating an ignition-off signal, and activating an indicator in response to the seat belt buckled signal and the ignition-off signal.
One advantage of the present invention is that it is not dependent on the immediate interior or exterior temperature of the vehicle.
Another advantage of the invention is that various types of indicators include indication through a remote keyless device or cellular network.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.